Pair Battle
by BlueNagami
Summary: Il a fallu que Mirajane ne parle une fois de trop de couple à Fairy Tail pour que l'instinct de Fujoshi passionné de sa sœur, Lisanna, ne la pousse à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et quand on n'est pas d'accord sur les mêmes idées tout ça finit en compétition complètement grotesque. /!\ Shojo Ai / Shonen Ai \ Het'/!\
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Tout à Hiro Mashima

**Pairing: **Tout tout plein...

**Raiting: **Un gentil T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Shonen Ai, Shojo Ai, Het'

**Note**: Voilà, voilà... Donc, c'est ma toute première fiction que je poste ici, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose... Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas excellent, mais je suis fier de... cette "chose"? Et puis, il fallait que je poste ça, le nombre de fic Yaoi ou Shonen Ai, ici, est ridiculement petit (ou peu varié) par rapport aux autres fandom! Donc, j'ai décidé de réagir... Pourquoi ne pas poster une fic comme ça avec plein de couples différents?! Oui, ça me semble vraiment être une bonne idée... =3

Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez lire... =3

* * *

"Dis Lisanna, tu ne penses que Juvia devrait enfin se décider à se déclarer à Gray?"

Mirajane regardait, rêveuse et sourire aux lèvres, les deux mages qui ne semblaient pas vouloir avancer dans leur relation. Ce n'étais pas tellement compliqué que de devoir dire "Je t'aime". Apparement si...

"Ah, si, ce serait vraiment bien qu'elle puisse enfin lui dire..." Lisana lança un soupir, tout en souriant légèrement "Je suis certaine que Gray n'attend que ça, en plus."

Quelle comédienne! Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire que Gray veuille quelque chose de Juvia. Sa sœur n'avait-elle donc pas remarqué les regards que le mage de glace lançait à Natsu à tout va.

Lisanna laissa s'échapper un soupir, un véritable cette fois-ci. Si seulement Mira pouvait se rendre compte que les couples filles-garçons à Fairy Tail n'avaient aucune chance de voir le jour, alors que deux hommes ensembles... Elle en aurait presque bavé si sa sœur ne l'avait pas regardé à ce moment là, son regard plein d'interrogation.

"Tout vas bien? Tu as l'air absente."

La plus jeune se gêna d'avoir penser ce genre de chose et rit, le rouge aux joues avant de se reprendre.

"Ah, oui, oui. Bien sûr."

Sa sœur ne la laissa pas continuer qu'elle enchaînait déjà avec ses délires de couples. Lisanna la laissa parler sans véritablement faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. De toute façon, Mirajane ne la laisserait pas l'occasion d'en placer une, surtout si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ces histoires de couples.

Mirajane, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'ennuie de la plus jeune Albinos, continua son discours sans vouloir s'arrêter. Et, elle dériva la discussion intentionnellement vers le sujet du célibat de sœur. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à mettre sa Lisanna en couple.

Elle voyait déjà des petits bambins aux cheveux blancs courir dans la guilde appelant sa sœur et son mystérieux "chevalier" "maman" et "papa". Oh! Si seulement ça pouvait arriver.

Elle se lança donc, après tout elle avait le droit de savoir qui étais l'élu du cœur de sa soeur et peut être même pourrai-t-elle l'aidé.

"Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne serais pas intéressé par quelqu'un?"

Lisanna se crispa soudainement alors que sa sœur sourit encore un peu plus, pensant avoir tapé dans le mille. Alors qu'en réalité, elle s'était figé pour une tout autre. Mirajane voulait l'utilisé pour réduire le nombre de couple Yaoi dans la guilde!

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir. D'un coup, elle se releva en renversant la chaise où elle était assise avant de jeter un regard noir à sa sœur. Sœur qui ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction.

"Les hommes sont fais pour sortir entre eux!"

Et sur ceux, elle partit en courant. Heureusement qu'elle s'était retenus, si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, elle aurait eu du mal à s'arrêter avec tout les arguments qu'elle avait en tête. Mais au moins, elle aurait faire comprendre à Mira sa façon de pensée, même si c'était que brièvement. Et puis, elle l'avait cherché aussi, non?

Du coté de celle-ci justement, et bien, tout était devenus calme à la guilde, il faut dire que Lisana n'avait pas hésité à hurler. Mirajane regardait encore vers la sortie, là où venait de partir sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fût que sa Lisanna avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit pendant quelques instants. Mais, finalement, elle réfléchis plus amplement. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit ce genre de personne? C'était tout simplement impossible! Quoique, il est vrai qu'elle observait souvent les garçons de la guilde mais ne s'était jamais déclaré à eux. Pourtant elle n'était pas d'un naturel timide.

Non! ça ne pouvait pas être ça puisque elle aime Natsu. Enfin, aimait... il y a près de dix ans. Mais que lui est elle arrivé quand elle était à Edolas! Elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça! Si elle pensait ainsi, les petits bambins n'existeraient-ils pas pour elle? Ce serait horrible!

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de régler ça! Elle devait lui effacer toute image de couples homosexuels de son esprit. Pour le bien de la guilde et de sa futur descendance!

oOooOooOo

Quand Mirajane arriva chez elle, elle avait déjà prévus ce qu'elle comptait dire à sa soeur. Lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était que fantaisie et qu'autant d'hommes ne pouvaient pas tous être gay. ET les bébés fées!

Ça semblait être un bon plan, après tout quoi de mieux que de dire la vérité. Et puis, si ça ne fonctionnait pas elle pouvait bien lui réciter la liste des -futurs- couples hétéro à Fairy Tail.

C'est sur cela qu'elle entra dans sa maison pour tout de suite appeler Lisanna. Celle-ci, étrangement, accouru aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester rancunière bien longtemps mais à ce point!

Mais, cette réaction était bien sûr prémédité. De son coté aussi, la plus jeune blanche avait songé à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Mirajane pour lui faire comprendre que les hommes à Fairy Tail était bien plus attiré par les personnes du mêmes sexes que celles opposés.

"Lisana, à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure..."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir élevé la voix comme ça" la coupa cette dernière "Je sais bien que tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir avant, mais, il fallait bien que je te le dise à un moment. Les garçons à Fairy Tail, ils sont forcément attirés par les hommes!"

Lisanna ne cessait de monter dans les aigus pour chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait, l'enthousiasme sûrement. Alors, que Mirajane, elle, voyait tout ces idées de départ s'en aller au galop pour laisser une soudaine colère prendre place.

"Mais, tu n'es pas bien!? Il est hors de questions que ça se passe ainsi! Ils doivent sortir avec des filles, se marier avec, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants!"

Lisana se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui ne tournait plus très rond, parce qu'en venir aux répliques de contes de fées... c'était limite. Elle plaça cela sur le coup de la fatigue, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais, hors de question qu'elle ne lui laisse le dernier mot.

"Je veux bien comprendre que les hommes peuvent sortir avec des femmes mais à Fairy Tail ce n'est pas possible... Tu n'as remarqué LA tension!?"

Mirajane se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. En plus, elle parlait comme si ce n'était pas normal de voir de couple hétéro.

"Cette _tension_ comme tu dis, elle aboutis toujours à un combat et pas à..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais sa sœur voyait bien de quoi elle parlait.

"De toute façon, ils finiront quand même par finir ensemble..." marmona-t-elle.

"Et bien, je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas..."

"Pardon?"

Ça en devenait ridicule!. Elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire qu'elle empêcherait son fantasme ambulant de devenir réalité. Lisanna soupira avant d'observer sa sœur d'un regard hautain.

"Et, tu compte t'y prendre comment?"

Ce fut au tour de Mirajane de sourire, si elle croyait l'avoir eu, elle se trompait lourdement.

"Je pourrai très bien faire en sorte que de nombreux couples filles-garçons sortent et empêcher tout ça..."

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle était sérieuse.

"J'arriverai tout aussi bien à faire sortir les garçons ensemble..."

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau un air de défi dans les yeux. Mirajane fut la première à parler.

"Faisons ça... On verra bien qui arrivera à ce qu'elle veut."

Elles se serrèrent la main.

"Très bien!"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire... =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

**Pairing: **Un paquet... :)

**Rating:** Un p'tit T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour, Shonen Ai (un light yaoi), Shojo Ai (un light yuri), Het' (pas besoin de def' ici ;))

**Note: **Et, voilà, le second chapitre... Oui, déjà =3

Mais, à partir de là, je devrais sortir un chapitre par semaine.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Ah, oui, vous avez été un peu plus de **80 **pour le premier chapitre en **3** jours à peine! C'est énorme! O_O Enfin, je trouve... Après, qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup de monde ou pas, j'aurai été contente quand même tant qu'on vienne lire :) En tout cas merci... X3

Bon, et sinon, ce chapitre est un peu, juste un petit peu, plus court que le précédent. Mais bon, je l'avais écrit sur le portable et ça m'avait semblé bien plus long , alors qu'en fait... Mais, je n'ai pas voulu rajouter une suite ou quelque chose pour rallonger ce texte parce que ça m'avait semblé inutile, alors...

A part ça, de mon point vue, je n'arrive pas trop à savoir si il se passe quelque chose ou pas, enfin... J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas ennuyeux.

Mais, je vous laisse juger... Bonne lecture X3

* * *

Quand Lisana arriva à la guilde ce jour-là, elle remarqua immédiatement sa sœur parler à plusieurs femmes de la guilde. Et aux vus de leurs rougissements, elle devait leur posé la question "tu ne penserai pas que machin t'aime". L'albinos devait agir vite, elle savait bien que cette technique, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, était redoutable. Lucy était presque tombé amoureuse de Natsu rien qu'avec ça, à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Maintenant, elle devait contre-attaquer, mais comment? Les garçons de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas du genre rougissant et tout fluffy, comparé aux filles, alors la même technique serait inutile. Mais, elle devait bien trouver quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

Mirajane aperçut enfin sa sœur, elle avait pensé à un moment qu'elle ne viendrait pas à la guilde, ce qui l'aurait bien arrangé... Malheureusement, elle était bien là et semblait déterminé. Enfin, elle pouvait bien être déterminé autant qu'elle le voulait, elle, au moins, avait presque réussi à créer deux couples.

Après tout Lucy était vraiment simple à convaincre sur ses sentiments et puis Cana, elle, attendait toujours un petit copain ce qui l'aidait beaucoup dans sa tâche... Il avait suffit qu'elle parle un peu de Natsu ou de Laxus pour qu'elles en tombent presque amoureuses. C'était presque trop simple.

Elle regarda un instant sa sœur pour découvrir qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Planté là devant l'entrée de la guilde elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et puis, un bruit d'explosion attira son attention, elle ne put à peine tourner la tête qu'une table vola jusqu'à elle. Rapidement, elle l'esquiva avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière le comptoir.

L'esprit de Lisanna s'illumina soudainement, elle venait de trouver quelque chose. Bon, peut être que ça n'aiderait pas à faire sortir quelqu'un avec une autre personne, mais ça devrait l'aider à aller vers cette voix. Et, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle plongea dans la bagarre collective pour y chercher son ami aux cheveux roses.

Natsu, à ce moment, était en train de se battre avec Grey, comme à son habitude. Mais, cette fois-ci c'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait commencé à l'insulter, alors bon, qu'on ne lui envoie pas Erza après. Il allait lui envoyer un coup de poing enflammé quand une furie aux cheveux blancs se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper par l'écharpe et l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

"Natsu! J'ai fait une découverte incroyable! Il faut absolument que tu écoute ça!"

Le Dragon Slayer pas plus motivé que ça que d'écouté Lisanna après avoir été coupé dans son combat, croisa les bras pour finalement lui faire un geste de tête lui signifiant qu'elle avait son attention. Elle commença donc son récit.

"Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que, dans certains pays, les bagarres comme ça, ça se faisait juste avant... euh... tu vois ce que je veux dire, non?"

Apparemment, vu la tête qu'il faisait, non, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parlait. Oh, mais, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à lui expliquer, c'était tout de même gênant. Pourtant, il fallait bien lui faire comprendre.

"Ça... euhm... tu sais, ça décide de qui est au-dessus..."

Natsu lâcha un "Oh" compréhensif avant de réfléchir un peu plus longtemps et de pousser un cri fort peu viril quand il eut enfin comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. Ça signifiait que, lorsqu'il se battait avec les autres, il le faisait pour ça. Mais, d'habitude aucune fille ne les rejoignaient, ça voulait dire que... que... que... Non! ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça, ça avait toujours été innocent. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et puis...

"Allumette! Viens te battre!"

"'Spèce de pervers!" Natsu se tourna rouge de colère pour être face à Gray "Tu crois vraiment que je vais me battre pour savoir qui ce fera...!"

La bagarre général s'arrêta soudainement alors que les paroles du dragon de feu traversaient la guilde. Tout le monde semblait subitement intéressé par son discours.

Mirajane, de son côté, fit de grands yeux quand elle comprit ce que sa sœur lui avait raconté. Il fallait absolument trouver quelque chose pour arrêter ça! Vite!

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle attrapa le bras de Lucy pour la projeter vers le centre de la guilde.

"C'est le moment va lui dire!"

La blonde se rattrapa de justesse avant de faire face au mage aux cheveux roses. Celui-ci lui encore énervé, lui jeta un regard étonné quand elle se mit à joindre ses mains d'une manière stressé.

"Je... je... je voulais te dire que..." Elle prit une grande inspiration "Tu veux sortir avec moi?"

Un ange traversa la pièce... puis un second... avant d'être une dizaine à suivre les précédents. Et, puis, enfin, Natsu réagit à nouveau. Lucy allait sauter de joie, il ne pouvait qu'accepter sa proposition. Mais, au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait... il lui envoya un poing enflammé.

La mage céleste vola, littéralement, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, avant de former un nuage de poussière quand elle rencontra le sol. Difficilement, elle se remit sur ses pieds, en se frottant sa joue touché, sous le silence choqué de ses camarades. Et, avec rage, elle se mit à hurler sa colère.

"Laisse tomber! En fait, tu n'es qu'un idiot fini! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi!"

On entendit à peine un petit "mais" de la part de Natsu qu'elle était déjà partit. Lisanna et Mirajane s'observèrent de loin. Peut-être qu'elles y étaient allé un peu trop fort.

* * *

Bon, Lucy s'est fait un chouïa maltraité, mais c'est pas grave... J'y peux rien si j'l'aime pas trop... Nooon, pas tapé! T^T Je le referai plus TToTT

Euhm, enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez aller commenter si vous le voulez, et c'est même très conseillé.. U_U

Et puis, merci d'avoir lu! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

**Pairing: **Beaucoup, certainement ^^

**Raiting: **T

**Note: **Et voilà, le chapitre 3, bon, ça avance bien pour l'instant, et le chapitre 4 est presque fini mais... Un chapitre par semaine ;-3

Sinon... Ici, on verra un peu plus de personnages, donc des points de vue différents... Et, peu à peu la chose se met en place *_* Enfin, ce que je veux dire, il se passe plein de chose, sans vraiment qu'il y ait vraiment d'action. C'est trop compliqué? Bon tant pis... :-/

Réponse à Nalu95 (mais ça vaut pour tout le monde aussi ^^)

Pour ce qui est des couples, je ne dévoile rien pour l'instant, parce que moi-même je n'ai pas encore complètement déterminé qui sera avec qui... ^^ Donc, il y aura sûrement de nombreuses romances qui changeront en cours de route... Et puis, c'est un peu fait exprès, je veux vous induire en erreur X3

Et,pour ce qui est du coup de Natsu, c'est noté dans ce chapitre mais, c'était bel et bien un "oui", en réalité... Bon, j'avoue que c'est un peu confus, mais il suffisait de faire le lien avec ce qu'avait dit Lisanna et voilà ;)

Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant X3

* * *

Gray était assis au bar sirotant une boisson sans même y faire attention. Il aurai dû partir en mission aujourd'hui, mais après l'incident d'hier, il n'en avait plus très envie. En réalité, il essayait de savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire Natsu. Ces paroles s'était inscrite dans son esprit et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'arrivait à les lui retirer.

Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris même si peu d'entre eux s'en souciait à présent. Mais tout de même, c'était quand même étrange, déjà le fait de ne pas vouloir se battre et puis ce qu'il avait dit... Parce que oui, à part "ce genre de chose" il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait signifier, et ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

Donc, il réfléchissait... réfléchissait... réfléchissait jusqu'à ce que Juvia ne lui saute presque dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

"Gray-sama a l'air tellement stressé. Et si Juvia et Gray-sama sortaient pour lui remettre les idées en place!"

Le mage de glace allait lui sortir un non catégorique quand il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, toute cette histoire le perturbait.

"Pourquoi pas?"

Juvia avait failli hurlé à sa réponse mais elle s'était retenu de peur de lui faire changer d'avis. Et c'est sur ceci qu'il sortir tout les deux de la guilde.

oOooOooOo

Lisanna, perdu dans ses réflexions, ne fit même pas attention aux deux mages qui sortaient de la guilde. Elle observait Lucy de loin depuis un bon bout de temps, et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle faisait une gueule monumentale.

Elle se sentait coupable et elle avait en partit raison si elle n'avait pas dit ça à Natsu, il ne l'aurait pas frappé.  
Elle lâcha un soupir. Parce qu'en plus d'être responsable du cœur brisé de Lucy, elle se rendait compte que par le geste de Natsu que lui aussi éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

Et ça, ça finissait par la déprimer. Elle se rendait compte que ses fantasmes étaient complètement stupides, les hommes ne sont pas tous gay, c'était logique.

Elle marcha avec désespoir vers la sortie de la guilde. À quoi bon rester, de toute façon elle n'arrivait à rien. C'est sur cette idée qu'elle continua de se déplacer mollement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre quelque chose.

"Eh bah, quelque chose va pas?"

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard inexistant de son interlocuteur. C'était un peu difficile si celui-ci portait un casque sur la tête. Bixclow, pour une fois, avait l'air sérieux. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange, c'était bien le premier à optimiser pour tout et n'importe quoi.

"Pas trop, non"

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui raconter ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'y intéresserait. En fait, à part elle, personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment, de ses problèmes de mise en couple des hommes.  
Malgré ça, il lui fit signe de continuer son explication. Elle aurait bien voulu lui raconter qu'elle était une fujoshi complètement folle des hommes aux tendances... bref! Mais...

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, c'est vraiment personnel, tu sais."

"Très bien, si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver..."

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, elle ne savait pas où le retrouver, mais il était déjà partit. Elle n'y fit pas attention plus longtemps, elle pensait avoir trouvé une idée.

oOooOooOo

Une idée! Mirajane devait trouvé une idée! Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, si? Et puis, elle devait vraiment penser à faire un plan et ne plus agir à l'improviste. Le résultat avec Lucy n'avait vraiment pas été très concluant. Pour preuve, eh bien, celle-ci refusait de lui parler ou même de la regarder. Mais, était-ce vraiment sa faute? Elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose si Natsu avait réagi comme ça. Elle avait juste voulu aider, elle... Et puis, empêcher Lisanna de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais, ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

D'ailleurs, où était-elle à ce moment? Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, elle avait pensé la retrouver à la guilde, mais personne. Peut-être était-elle déjà parti? Mirajane sourit. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle lui laissait le champs libre à cet instant?

Balayant son regard sur la guilde, elle trouva rapidement des nouvelles "victimes". Gajeel et Levy était assis à une table, discutant calmement. Elle ricana étrangement avant de s'élancer vers le -futur- couple.

"Est-ce que vous voudriez boire quelque chose?"

Gajeel et Levy se tournèrent tout les deux pour voir Mirajane, plus souriante que jamais, s'approcher d'eux. Ça cachait quelque chose.

" Euh, non... non merci, on a besoin de rien pour l'instant" répondit la crevette en haussant un sourcil " Mais, tu a l'air de bonne humeur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?"

Le rictus de Mirajane s'agrandit encore avant qu'elle ne s'assoit entre les deux mages. Chose que ceux-ci n'acceptait pas vraiment. Gajeel aurait voulu grogner quelque chose pour la faire partir mais le regard que Levy lui lança lui fit renoncer à cette idée.

"Et bien, vous êtes proches tout les deux, non?"

Leur soupçon se justifiait bien, Mirajane ne changerait donc jamais?

"Et bien, oui, on peut voire ça comme ça..."

Gajeel gromela un "mouai" quand la mage du Demon Soul se tourna vers lui. Elle leur sourit faussement cette fois-ci. Avec eux deux, c'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas échouer, elle devait réussir à mettre en oeuvre son plan.

"En fait, j'ai trouvé une mission pour vous deux, et il y est marqué qu'il faudrait une équipe soudé pour la réussir, alors je me disais... Peut être que vous voudriez y aller tout les deux?"

C'était, évidemment, faux, la mission sortait tout droit de son imagination. Mais, il lui suffisait de trouver un bout de papier et y inscrire une destination lointaine et ces deux là serait parti pour un long voyage rien que tout les deux.

Gajeel soupira, c'était donc ça son plan? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir pour qu'ils fassent une mission ensemble. Ils étaient assez proche pour ça bien malgré le fait qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble. Enfin bon, lui aurait bien voulu mais Levy, elle, à chaque qu'on lui demandait si ils étaient ensemble, s'obstine à dire que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le considérait uniquement comme un ami et c'était tout.

"Alors, vous en dîtes quoi?"

Gajeel accepta en soufflant, pour ne rien laisser passer de son contentement. Levy, elle, réfléchit encore un peu, une main sous le menton, avant de parler à nouveau.

"Est-ce que Lucy pourrait venir avec? Vu qu'elle est déprimé, ça lui ferait bien de sortir."

Mirajane qui souriait depuis tout à l'heure c'était enfin arrêté. Quoi? Mais... Non! Ça n'allait pas du tout comme ça! Si Lucy venait ça ruinait tout son plan. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle n'avait aucune excuse valable à l'instant présent.

"Je... Je... Je pense qu'elle pourrait venir avec."

Échec de la mission!

Levy, elle, sourit de bonheur... Elle se sentait vraiment mal pour son amie, et puis, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'elle fasse une mission avec elle.

Gajeel, tenta de rester aussi impossible que possible alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonait. Il avait beau être aussi l'ami de SA crevette, il semblait complètement inexistante à cet instant.

Et quand à Mirajane, elle avait beau rester cacher derrière son sourire, elle sentait pourtant une déception grandissante l'envahir. Espérons juste que Lucy n'empêche pas la réalisation de son plan.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finiiii X3

Une 'tite review? Pour savoir si c'était bien X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

**Pairing:** Un certain nombre

**Rating: **Comme d'hab', un T

**Note: **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Et, l'histoire n'est toujours pas correctement mis en place... Mais le sera-t-elle un jour? Peut-être... X3

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi... et que je vous laisse lire. X3

* * *

Lisanna réfléchissait, arrivera-t-elle à mettre son plan en marche? À première vue, ça n'avait pas bien l'air compliqué, mais, mais... Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée?

Elle respira un grand coup. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme et qu'elle trouve Fried. Pourquoi Fried? Eh bien, elle y avait pensé après avoir parlé avec Bixlow. Le mage aux cheveux verts n'était-il pas le grand fan de Laxus? C'était même à la limite de... l'amour, en réalité...

L'albinos ne put retenir un pincement au cœur. C'était tellement mignon! Tellement, tellement, tellement... Non! Elle devait rester concentré, ne pas perdre son objectif de vue! Mais, où était-il donc? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de trouver une touffe verte au milieu de la guilde.

Elle continua encore un moment avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'en réalité ces quelques minutes avait été une éternité. Il avait dû partir en mission. Lisanna en avait assez. Pourquoi?! Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que ses plans échouaient.

En affaissant les épaules, elle partit vers le comptoir, sans faire attention si oui ou non sa sœur y était pour servir les mages. Prenant place sur le haut tabouret, elle posa sa tête sur le buffet alors qu'une aura dépressive commençait à l'entourer.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Lisanna?"

Au son de cette voix, elle releva sa tête aussitôt pour voir Fried assis à côté d'elle, certainement depuis un moment. La colère prit rapidement place de sa déception précédente. Elle devait bien l'avoir attendu pendant quatre heures alors que pendant cetemps lui avait été ici, cette espèce de... Elle devait se calmé, rester calme, penser calme...

"Ça fait un moment que je te cherchais... Il fallait absolument que je dise quelque chose."

Fried sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Effectivement, il avait vu, non pas entendu, le moment où Lisanna avait pris Natsu à part avant que celui-ci ne se mette à raconter ces paroles étranges. Paroles dont il avait parfaitement compris la signification.

Heureusement qu'il était un peu plus intelligent que ces collègues, si eux ne les avaient pas compris ou ne s'y était pas intéressé plus que ça, lui avait préféré ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Juste au cas où.

"J'ai entendu des gens parler sur le type de personne que Laxus aime. Tu te rends compte?"

Le mage des runes croisa le regard de l'albinos pour y voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça avait de si important? Ça importait peu en réalité. Une autre pensé traversa son esprit. Lisanna mentait mal. Laxus ne racontait pas ce genre de chose à n'importe qui, même pas à lui qui était pourtant un de ses plus proches amis.

"Et donc?"

"Euh, bah, ça ne t'intéresse pas?"

Il avait bien compris où elle voulait en venir, la scène avec Natsu lui prouvait bien qu'il avait raison. Elle voulait le faire sortir avec Laxus, en tout cas s'il avait bien compris. Certes, Fried l'avait toujours admiré mais pas au point de l'aimer comme ça.

Mais, vu la tête que Lisanna faisait, il valait mieux répondre que, oui, ça l'intéressait. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Peut être qu'elle lui enverra sa sœur qui, elle, essaiera de le faire sortir avec une autre personne. Pas qu'il soit contre cette idée, mais il n'était intéressé par personne, en tout cas pour le moment.

Autant jouer la comédie.

"En fait, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais je n'ai juste pas à m'inquiéter de ce genre de chose."

Lisanna pencha la tête sur le coté. Bon, il venait de lui dire qu'il voudrait savoir de ce qu'il en ait, certes, mais de quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il disait ne pas s'inquiéter? A propos de quoi? De savoir quel est le style de personne de Laxus?

"Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Fried soupira longuement, maintenant qu'il était là autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Si il lui faisait croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle le laisserai tranquille. Certainement... Et puis, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre, il suffisait que le blond ne soit pas au courant.

"Vois-tu, je pense que Laxus me restera fidèle, même s'il dit ce genre de chose."

L'esprit de l'albinos tilta rapidement, mais il lui fallu quelque seconde de plus pour qu'elle ne réagisse et pousse un petit cri étouffé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison à ce point, si? Et pourtant, Fried venait lui-même de lui avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble! C'était... C'était...

"Kyaaaah! C'est tellement adorable!"

Fried sursauta alors qu'elle se mettait à hurler à quel point cette situation était "trop mignonne comme tout", d'après ses dires. Mais, ne pouvait-elle pas baisser d'un ton, elle allait finir par attirer l'attention, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et, si ça se savait, Laxus finirait par le savoir et... Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait.

"Euh, Lisanna, si tu pouvais parler un peu moins fort..."

"Tu sais ce qui serai vraiment génial?" s'exclama-t-elle, ignorant sa demande.

L'albinos avait littéralement des étoiles dans les eux alors qu'elle s'adressait au mages des runes. Celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson, il redoutait que cette idée soit "génial". D'ailleurs, son idée aussi ne lui semblait plus aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait pensé. Il déglutit avant de répondre.

"Quoi donc?"

"Si seulement toi et Laxus vous pouviez montrer à toute la guilde que vous sortez ensemble!"

Il avait raison d'avoir eu peur. C'était bien la pire idée qu'elle avait pu avoir, il fallait vite qu'il lui explique que tout ça n'était pas vrai, qu'il lui avait raconté n'importe quoi avant que Laxus ou n'importe qui d'autre soit au courant.

"Euhm, Lisanna écoute moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais..."

"Ah, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur, voyons!"

Oh si, rien que de penser au éclairs de Laxus lui donnait la chair de poule. Il voulu encore une fois la prévenir mais déjà la jeune fille était partit au milieu de la guilde appelant le mage de foudre joyeusement. Sa vie était fichue.

oOooOooOo

Mirajane traîna mollement les pieds jusqu'à la guilde. Elle avait, le matin même, fait une affiche pour les deux... non, trois mages à qui elle avait proposé la fausse mission. Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça ne passe pas comme elle l'avait prévus? C'était vraiment injuste... Elle mit un pied dans la guilde et soudainement sa dépression naissante s'était envolé alors qu'elle avait entendu une voix parfaitement reconnaissable.

"Laxus! Laxus!"

Lisanna! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait? Elle vit Fried à ses cotés, lui n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassuré. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre... Enfin, venant de sa sœur, elle ne devait pas vraiment être surprise.

Mirajane se rapprocha rapidement des deux mages tout en restant caché, pour mieux voire se qu'il se passait. Elle observa un moment Lisanna appeler le mage de foudre avant que celui-ci ne débarque réellement, elle put voire Fried se tendre au maximum. Elle serra les poings, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon tout ça.

La plus jeune se mit à déblatérer quelque chose à Laxus qui ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre vu la tête qu'il faisait. Quand au garçon aux cheveux verts, il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi droit que lui. La mage du Take Over tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

"Embrassez-vous!" balança Lisanna joyeusement comme si de rien était.

Le cœur de Mirajane se serra à son tour. Hors de question qu'elle la laisse faire! Sans hésité, elle s'élança vers eux pour foncer droit sur sa petite sœur. Celle-ci voulut lui dire de s'en aller mais la plus grande la devança.

"Je suis vraiment désolé! Je lui avait dit de rester couché aujourd'hui, elle a tellement de fièvre. Mais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle tout sourire.

Lisanna allait lui répliquer une réponse cinglante, mais à nouveau, elle l'empêcha de parler en la bâillonnant avec sa main. Laxus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais ne chercha pas plus loin ce qui se passait, tout ça l'énervait déjà trop. Il préféra s'en aller plutôt que d'ajouter quelque chose et encore devoir finir dans une situation étrange. Fried souffla de soulagement, tout s'arrangeait.

Mirajane relâcha enfin sa prise et la plus jeune albinos en profiter pour se placer juste devant elle avant de cracher son venin.

"Occupes-toi un peu de tes affaires, Mira! Moi, je ne gâche pas ce que tu entreprends!" lui hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant, à nouveau.

Mirajane regarda Lisanna s'en aller, ça lui rappelait étrangement une scène qui s'était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Fried, encore à coté d'elle, toussota pour attirer son attention.

"Merci... de m'avoir sauvé."

Il détourna le regard, gêné de cet aveux. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'exagérait pas un peu. Sauvé? Oui, c'était un peu trop. Mais elle ne lui fit pas de remarque.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi..."

* * *

Toujours pas de couple, hein... Vous devez être frustré, nan? :3

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je fais des allusions sur certain couple alors qu'ils ont pas beaucoup de chance de finir ensemble dans cet fic' X3

Bon, puisque je suis gentil, je vous dis que deux des personnages dans ce chapitre vont finir ensemble, mais lesquels? Mystèèère~ (Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà trouvé qui c'est -_-)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous allez reviewer. C'est pour savoir si c'était bien... X3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

Pairing:** Un certain nombre ;3**

Rating:** Comme d'hab', un T**

Note:** Ahlalala...-3-**

**Je sais, j'ai du retard... Mais, euhm, c'est pas vraiment ma faute, d'abord le chapitre s'est supprimé pour je ne sais pour quelle raison -en fait je l'ai effacé par erreur -_-, puis mon ordi refusait d'allé sur internet (ce qui est encore le cas d'ailleurs -_-), et donc... y avait rien pendant deux semaines, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué...**

**Mais, ce n'est pas très grave maintenant, puisque enfin j'ai pu poster ce chapitre! qui, en plus de ça, est plus long que les autres, bon, pas beaucoup plus long, mais plus long quand même... Ouai, y a 200 mots de plus que dans le dernier chapitre -_-**

**Bref, j'vais vous laisser lire, hein :3**

* * *

Levy entra rapidement dans la gare suivi de près par Gajeel. Lucy, elle, se traînait mollement derrière eux. La mage des mots était venu la voir il y a quelques jours pour lui annoncer la mission que leur avait proposé Mirajane. Au début récitante, elle avait fini par accepter alors que Levy insistait plus encore. Et puis, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

La blonde soupira en entrant enfin dans le train. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle aurait préféré rester au bar à Fairy Tail à se lamenter, à ignorer Mirajane et Natsu. Finalement, elle se retrouvait à devoir faire une mission dont elle n'avait absolument pas envie. Elle espérait juste que ça se termine rapidement.

Levy se tourna vers elle en l'entendant soupirer. Elle lui sourit doucement.

"**Allez, ça va passer**"

**"Si tu le dis"** marmonna Lucy, pas plus convaincu que ça.

Le sourire de la crevette partit rapidement quand elle se détourna. Ça n'allait pas être facile de sortir Lucy de sa "dépression". Mais, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ça plus longtemps -tout allait finir par s'arranger, à la place balaya les places du train du regard pour trouver une place de libre. Quand ce fût fait, elle partit rapidement vers la dîtes "place libre" pour ne pas se la faire voler, laissant les deux autres mages derrière par la même occasion.

Lucy s'affaissa à nouveau une fois sûr que Levy ne la regardait plus, puis continua à avancer à son rythme. Elle savait bien que ça enchantait la mage aux cheveux bleu qu'elle vienne avec eux, mais, elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester là, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

**"Sourit un peu, ça te fera pas de mal"**

Elle fit semblant de ne pas écouter Gajeel quand celui-ci s'adressa à elle. Il était visiblement énervé contre elle. En tout cas, c'était ce que ses actions envers elle montraient depuis qu'elle était entré dans la gare, en rejoignant les deux mages. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait, en tout cas rien qui ne pouvait le mettre en colère lui. En fait, la mage céleste n'avait pas beaucoup bougé ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

De ce fait, elle ne lui répondit pas se contentant de baisser la tête tout en continuant d'avancer pour ne pas attiser sa colère. Cette "technique" ne sembla pas fonctionner puisque le dragon revint à la charge directement.

**"Si c'est pour faire la gueule, t'aurais pas du venir"**

Lucy s'arrêta cette fois-ci, bloquant le passage des autres voyageurs, par la même occasion. Elle l'avait supporter jusqu'ici sans rien dire, gardant le silence quoi qu'il puisse dire. Mais, elle avait beau avoir été calme tout ce temps, il commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système. Serait-elle fautive si elle lui répondait? Non, sûrement pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui la cherchait. Elle ne voulut même pas le regarder quand elle prit la parole, il n'en valait pas la peine.

"**Comment veux-tu que je souris alors que je me suis fait rejeter?**"

Gajeel grogna. En réalité, il aurait espérer que ce qu'il venait de lui dire finirai par le faire partir, pour pouvoir rester seul avec sa crevette, évidemment. Celle-ci ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, heureusement. Donc, il aurait pensé qu'elle s'en aille à un moment ou un autre, mais rien n'y fit, pourtant, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Dans un sens, il ne faisait que l'aider.

**"Et tu vas te plaindre de ça tout le long de la mission?"**

Lucy craqua, s'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait? Gajeel n'était qu'un bourrin sans sentiment. Rapidement, elle se détourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'haussa pas le ton, mais son regard trahissait sa colère.

**"Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de se faire rejeter."**

**"Tu sais..."** La voix du dragon d'acier était étrangement calme. **"C'est bien pire de se faire rejeter alors qu'on ne s'est même pas encore déclarer"**

Sur ces mots , il se détourna pour aller rejoindre Levy, qui n'avait rien suivit de la scène, trop occupé à se disputer la place avec un autre passager. La blonde resta un instant sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'un coup, elle ne pensait pas que Gajeel avait ce genre de problèmes, lui aussi. Ne bougeant toujours pas, elle finit par les rejoindre quand la mage des mots l'appela pour la sortir de sa prise de conscience.

oOooOooOo

Lisanna se réveilla énervé ce matin-là. Elle avait réfléchi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ses pensées occupées par l'action de sa sœur, celle qui avait ruiné son plan. Elle se le demandait encore: pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Lisanna, elle, ne lui avait jamais fait de coups comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que Mirajane ne se gênait pas à chaque fois. Dans un sens c'était injuste!

En soupirant, elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Elle vérifia que Mirajane n'était pas réveillé avant de descendre dans la cuisine et se préparer un petit déjeuner. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas encore levé. Parce que oui, bien malgré leur dispute, les deux soeurs vivaient toujours ensemble, mais s'évitant préalablement à chaque fois.

Elle regarda la table de la cuisine, finalement, elle n'avait plus faim. Rien que de penser à Mira lui avait coupé l'appétit. Pas qu'elle la dégoûte, mais cette histoire la perturbait trop pour manger quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait l'éviter, qu'elle le fasse aussi à la guilde, histoire d'avoir la paix.

Si seulement, elle ne pouvait pas aller à la guilde, rien qu'une fois, seulement un jour. Lisanna était certaine que ça pourrait changer la donne, faire en sorte que ce qu'elle entreprenne réussisse.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était presque rien, si pour une journée, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, si? En tout cas, pas tellement...

La mage prit, sans hésitation, un balai dans un coin, avant de monter à l'étage, juste devant la chambre de Mirajane. Bon, elle ne pouvait plus trop faire demi-tour maintenant, et puis, c'était pour la réussite de ses plans. Sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle plaça le balai sous la poignée pour faire en sorte que celle-ci ne bouge plus.

Lisanna regarda son "œuvre", avant de sortir de chez elle en courant, comme si elle avait commis un crime. En ne ralentissant pas, elle se dirigea vers Fairy Tail. Elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son plan! Elle poussa les portes de la guilde aussi qu'elle put sous le coup de l'impatience.

**"J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!"**

Elle sortit de sa sorte de transe, celle qui l'avait poussé à agir, quand elle entendit la voix de Makarov. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore?

oOooOooOo

Gray suivait Juvia de près, pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire. Et, pour une fois à nouveau, il ne ressentait aucun malaise, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait avant. Finalement, il ne trouvait plus la femme de la pluie aussi bizarre qu'on pouvait le croire. Enfin si, peut-être était-elle un peu étrange dans sa manière de parler ou d'agir, mais, c'était plutôt dans le bon côté.

Il avait eu le temps de la connaître mieux en ces quelques jours et il s'avérait que Juvia était bien plus reposante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. D'abord, elle lui avait fait découvrir cet endroit où ils se promenaient en cet instant; un sentier contournant un petit lac, ce paysage étant entouré de plantes diverses et variées qui le cachait du reste de la ville. C'était un bel endroit où tous ses soucis semblaient s'envoler, mais il ne lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

En tout cas, Gray lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir montré ce lieu. Et, il le lui montrait à sa manière, il avait bien compris que Juvia l'aimait beaucoup, alors il avait décidé de lui proposer d'y retourner ensemble. Et puis, au final, c'était lui qui avait fini par apprécier ces sorties à deux.

**"Gray-sama! On pourrait s'arrêter ici!"**

Le mage de glace sortit de sa rêverie au son de la voix de Juvia. Celle-ci, un sourire au lèvre, lui indiquait du doigt un endroit près du lac abrité par un petit arbre. L'emplacement idéal pour somnoler, se serait-il dit. La jeune femme s'y était déjà installé alors que Gray arrivait tout juste sous l'ombre bienfaitrice de l'abri. Il se posa à son tour sur l'herbe fraiche, se couchant sur le dos pour avoir une vue du ciel.

Il se serait presque endormi face au calme de l'instant. D'ailleurs, il ne tilta même pas lorsque Juvia se colla à lui. Tout était tranquille...

**"Ah, Juvia-chan!"**

Gray se releva brusquement, repoussant Juvia par la même occasion, qui, elle, s'étala à terre. Il avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Juvia geignit à ses pieds, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme qui venait d'apparaître se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu ne t'es pas blessé au moins?"**

La femme de la pluie se laissa se faire relever par le mage aux cheveux d'argent, étant encore un peu étourdi par sa chute. Gray, à coté d'eux, serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque maintenant?

**"Léon! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"**

Celui-ci se tourna vers son "frère", tenant toujours Juvia fermement contre lui.

**"Oh, tu étais là, toi?"**

**"Réponds juste à ma question!"**

Léon soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver, Gray savait bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa"Juvia-chan" et que par conséquent il n'avait pas pu le voir lui. Enfin... Il se décida à lui répondre.

**"Je pensais que vous étiez au courant que votre maître avait invité les guildes du Tournoi de la Magie."**

oOooOooOo

La porte explosa sous la force du sort, créant ainsi un nuage de poussière. Mirajane, sortit de la chambre sous forme démoniaque, un aura noir l'entourant. Combien de temps avait-elle tambouriné à la porte avant de se décider à utiliser son Take Over? Déjà trop longtemps. Elle connaissait déjà la responsable de son enfermement. Lisanna allait le regretter.

* * *

**Et, voilà, voilà, un autre chapitre de posté...**

**Bon, j'ai pas énormément parlé de Lisanna et Mirajane ici, mais, malgré ça, ce chapitre devrait sonné le début des vrai hostilités... normalement. Bah, oui, vu que j'ai rien glandé pendant deux semaines (Ah,je vous l'avait pas dit?), manque de motivation, bah, j'ai pas trop avancé... et... Mais, j'ai un plan! Enfin, le plan du prochain chapitre, quoi, bref, je sais quoi écrire dans le prochain chapitre, faut juste que je l'écrive... **

**Que dire de plus... Il y aura sûrement un triangle amoureux entre Gray, Juvia, et Léon. Sûrement parce que je les aime bien tout les trois ensemble... Mais, bon, je l'ai déjà dit mais les couples que je choisi maintenant change sûrement au fil de la fic' **

**Et, pour Gajeel, Lucy et Levy, je suis presque certaine des couples au bout, et ça risque pas de changer je pense... :) Mais, bon,je ne vous dit rien jusque là parce j'ai aucune envie de vous le dire (effet de surprise!) et puis,c'est trop compliqué à expliquer,j'veux dire, c'est pas parce que je fais un passage où ils sont avec certain personnage qu'ils finiront forcément avec celui-ci...**

**J'ai à peu près tout dis...**

**En tout cas... J'ai sûrement écris plus de texte dans les notes que dans la fic' -_-**

**Enfin, j'voulais dire: Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
